<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected (but long-awaited) by sofiaaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236053">Unexpected (but long-awaited)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa'>sofiaaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Hale, Canon Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Hale, Rimming, Unexpected Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter only allows himself to worry for a moment when he realizes his first heat in almost seven years is coming, while he's alone with Chris Argent on the preserve, far away from the safety of his apartment. However, after that first moment is gone, what he sees is the solution to his problem standing right in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected (but long-awaited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm actually not sure when this is taking place, because Peter has supposedly just recently come back from the dead, but I also imagine that Victoria and Allison have already died... So, I don't know 🤷 but I can assure you it doesn't affect the fic at all, considering it's just pwp😆</p><p>Also, I guess there are the consent issues that usually come with the unexpected heat trope, but Peter definitely wants it and is the one to suggest it in the first place, so I didn't think it necessary to tag anything about this. </p><p>Anyway!! That's all! I hope you enjoy 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter blinks his eyes, trying to clear his vision, and looks around him again, his frown only deepening when he realizes he's having a hard time seeing anything in the dark. He was fine just minutes ago- or at least he thinks he was. Everything feels kind of hazy and confusing, as if his senses aren't working; definitely not as well as they should. The only reason he can even see anything around the preserve is the flashlight Chris is holding.</p><p>He closes his eyes again for a second or two, letting them glow blue when he opens them, hoping it'll somehow help, but of course it doesn't. He's been feeling a bit off these past few days, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He did come back from the dead only weeks ago, after all; it's understandable that he needs some time to adjust. Or, at least, so he thinks. It's not like he's done that before or anything.</p><p>Now, however, he's starting to think that's not quite what's happening here; because this - the haziness, the confusion, the weakening of his senses, the feeling of his skin sweating and burning up - is almost familiar.</p><p>He realizes Chris is talking to him and he tries to focus on what he's saying, only to regret it right away; for some reason that deep, raspy voice does anything but help with his predicament.</p><p>"-but did you listen? Of course not. You always know best, don't you? And now we've lost him. Thought werewolves are supposed to have heightened senses," Chris mutters, as if it was Peter's fault he was suddenly unable to follow the rogue omega's scent; it's not like he did it on purpose.</p><p>Peter wants to reply, snap at him or say something snarky, but his brain refuses to cooperate. He feels a bit feverish, unsteady.</p><p>Chris sighs and rubs his temples, before shaking his head and reaching for him. "We're doing this my way now. Come on," he says and grabs Peter's forearm with a firm hand, pulling him and forcing him to move along.</p><p>Peter frowns at the sound of the needy whine he hears and it takes him a few seconds to realize it came from him.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>So, that's what this is all about, huh.</p><p>Chris freezes, but doesn't let go of him. "Peter-" he starts, obviously about to ask something, but then he must catch the scent Peter is definitely emitting by now and his eyes widen in realization.</p><p>"What the hell, Peter? Is this- <em>Fuck</em>," he curses some more under his breath, his nostrils flaring as he takes a deep inhale. "No suppressants? What were you thinking? That's fucking dangerous."</p><p>"Fuck you, Argent. I <em>am</em> on suppressants," he hisses, his glare melting into an expression of confusion just for a moment, before realization hits him. "I haven't had a heat in almost seven years," he says, his voice coming out smaller now, even though he tries his best to hide how terrified he is.</p><p>He has no idea what to expect; the suppressants clearly did absolutely nothing and he already feels sweat breaking down his back as the heat catches up to him.</p><p>"Fuck," Chris curses again and he looks worried now. Or perhaps it's just the heat making Peter imagine weird things.</p><p>Like it makes Peter think about how wonderful that thick beard Chris has grown would feel rubbing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs-</p><p>"Peter!" Chris scolds him and Peter cringes internally when he realizes his thoughts are only accelerating the process and simultaneously making his scent stronger.</p><p>He can't help it; having an alpha so close to him - and one Peter is attracted to, no less - is making everything harder; both literally and figuratively.</p><p>"You should just fuck me," he blurts out, before he gives himself any time to think about it, and just saying the words makes him leak more slick, his whole body almost trembling in anticipation. He can feel the wetness soaking his jeans and he curses himself for deciding to forgo the underwear; definitely a mistake.</p><p>"What?" Chris asks after a few moments, as if there was anything unclear about what Peter just said, and Peter rolls his eyes impatiently.</p><p>"I obviously need it. I don't want to be alone on my first heat after seven years. God knows how long it will last if I don't get fucked. And I can smell your arousal, you want it, too," he says urgently, knowing they don't have much time left before his heat completely takes over. It already gets harder to think clearly and form coherent sentences.</p><p>Chris hesitates, just looks at him for a long moment that feels like hours to Peter. He can see Chris' eyes darkening, looking at Peter like he wants to devour him whole and it makes him shiver. </p><p>"Christopher," he says, almost pleadingly now, his breath growing heavier even though he hasn't even been touched yet. He pushes forward, pressing his chest and hips against Chris', feeling the hard planes of his body and the unmistakable length of his erection. "<em>Please</em>," he breathes out, shuddering just at the idea of finally getting to have that thick cock inside him. It's not the first time he's imagined this, if he's honest, but he always thought it'd always be just that; just a fantasy.</p><p>Now though he's <em>so</em> close to having what he's wanted for so long and it makes him dizzy.</p><p>He wants this- <em>needs</em> it, and he's about three seconds away from dropping on his knees and swallowing Chris' cock right there and then, but before he can do anything, Chris grasps his jaw firmly, keeping him in place, a small smirk making its way to the hunter's lips, striking blue eyes boring into Peter.</p><p>"Is that what you want, pup?" He asks, voice low and dangerous and full of promise, and Peter finds himself nodding his head immediately, no snarking back for being called <em>pup</em> and no witty answer to give to the hunter.</p><p>//</p><p>Chris takes a deep breath and nods, his groin tightening with arousal. Seeing Peter like this, so eager and needy for <em>him</em>, wakes something in Chris and he knows it's not simply his Alpha instincts that make him want to fuck and own and claim the wolf. He's had his eyes on Peter for a while now; for <em>years</em> if he's completely honest with himself.</p><p>He rubs a rough thumb over Peter's lower lip and Peter's mouth falls open obediently, instinctively, letting Chris slide his finger inside. Peter wraps his lips around the digit and sucks on it shamelessly, hollowing his cheeks and moaning in pleasure.</p><p>"So fucking greedy," Chris rasps and for a moment he considers just pushing Peter on his knees and shoving his cock inside that eager mouth of his, but unfortunately he knows the preserve isn't the best place to do that; he can't let his guard down with a rogue omega on the loose.</p><p>He reluctantly withdraws his thumb and allows himself to enjoy the sight of Peter's spit-slick lips for a moment, before grabbing Peter by the arm, pushing him forward and towards the car. "Move," he says and Peter obeys wordlessly and even though he doesn't seem very pleased with being denied and being pushed around, he doesn't complain.</p><p>They get to the car quickly enough and Chris checks his phone, relieved to see a text from Scott, saying the caught the rogue omega. He texts back that he and Peter are leaving, not wanting anyone to come looking for them and interrupt whatever they'll be doing soon enough.</p><p>He startles when he suddenly feels Peter's head on his lap as the other man nuzzles his crotch and even though Chris' first instinct is to push him away, he decides against it. His house is almost at the other side of the town; he might as well make the most of the twenty-minute ride. Besides, the streets are mostly empty this late at night, he won't be putting anyone in danger.</p><p>He starts the car and moves one of his hands to the back of Peter's head, unable to resist pushing him down firmly, rubbing his crotch against Peter's face, the rough denim scratching against his cheek. The wolf only whimpers wantonly, definitely not minding the rough treatment, and he reaches to unbutton Chris' jeans, opening the zipper and tugging his underwear down with urgent movements, just low enough so he can fish his hard cock out. The moment his dick - aroused since he first smelled the sweet scent of Peter's heat - is out, Peter is lapping at the head, whining eagerly as he starts taking him into his mouth.</p><p>Chris groans as he's being engulfed in wet, wonderful heat and he doesn't try to hold back, just rocks his hips up, fucking into Peter's pliant mouth. It's been a while since he last had such an eager, perfect mouth on his cock and only now he realizes how much he has missed it.</p><p>Peter makes a choking sound at the first sudden thrust, but doesn't complain, only tries to take him deeper, allowing Chris to do whatever he wants.</p><p>Chris lets his eyes roam all over Peter when they have to stop at a red light, not passing on the opportunity to watch as Peter bobs his head on his lap, cheeks hollowing greedily around him as his tongue swirls around the head, his back arched and his ass pushed up, as if he expects someone to come and fuck him right there and then.</p><p>It makes Chris twitch excitedly inside Peter's mouth at the prospect of getting to do just that - to fuck Peter and feel his wet hole around his aching cock - and he can't help reaching for that perfect ass, slipping his hand inside Peter's tight jeans, not exactly surprised when he finds no underwear underneath.</p><p>He squeezes a round globe before sliding two fingers between his cheeks and he growls when he feels just how wet Peter already is. He rubs roughly at his rim, eliciting a whine from Peter, who doesn't let himself get distracted from what he's doing, continuing sucking Chris' cock determinedly even as Chris easily slides the two fingers in him. Peter's body is so ready for a cock, Chris' fingers find absolutely no resistance as they slip inside him.</p><p>The angle is horrible and Chris can't get them to go very deep but he keeps them there even as he starts the car again, teasing Peter's greedy hole and adding a third digit soon after, relishing the sweet, needy sounds Peter makes around his dick.</p><p>"Knew I'd like you more with your mouth stuffed full of my cock," he says, can't help himself, and Peter must already be pretty gone because the only reply he gets from him is a needy moan.</p><p>Chris keeps fingering him as he drives them at his apartment and they're not even halfway there when he feels Peter tighten around him, his hole clenching and his moans growing louder as he comes in his pants, just with a cock in his mouth and three fingers in his ass. Chris is just glad he didn't pull Peter's pants completely down and didn't stain his car.</p><p>He works his fingers in and out of Peter a few more times as Peter rides the last waves of his orgasm, and then pulls them off, chuckling at the whine of protest that comes from Peter the moment he's empty again.</p><p>"Greedy little slut," Chris mutters, the words coming out fonder than he intended.</p><p>He doubts Peter noticed anyway, too busy still sucking Chris' cock, still as hungry for it as he was in the beginning, even after his climax.</p><p>It doesn't take long for Chris to come, as well, after that, unable to hold back even a second longer when his cock is deep in Peter's mouth and throat. Peter swallows everything and keeps suckles on his dick until he has milked him empty, humming quite pleased as he tastes Chris' cum.</p><p>Chris expects Peter to pull away now, but Peter doesn't seem to have any intentions to move. He says right where he is, warming Chris' soft cock in his mouth, like that's what he was made for, until they reach Chris' apartment and Chris tugs at his hair and tells him to move.</p><p>Peter looks a bit dazed and unstable on his feet when he gets out of the car but he manages to follow Chris inside the building just fine, only to attack Chris the moment they're in the elevator, trying to grind against his cock that's swelling up again.</p><p>Chris pushes him away and fixes him with a firm look, hoping Peter can understand he's being serious. "Behave," he says and is surprised when Peter actually does just as he's told.</p><p>They're in his apartment less than a minute later and Peter wastes no time before starting to take his clothes off as he heads to the bedroom. Chris follows him, greedily taking in every inch of bare skin that's being revealed to him with every piece of clothing Peter removes.</p><p>Soon Peter is completely naked and climbing into the bed, settling on all fours and spreading his legs, all but offering himself to Chris. Peter turns his head to look at him, a desperate expression on his face. "<em>Alpha</em>," he breathes out, pleading and urgent.</p><p>Chris can't say he hasn't imagined hearing that word coming from Peter's mouth, but nothing could ever actually prepare him for this.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and he almost feels dizzy when Peter's scent hits his nostrils, now even stronger than before.</p><p>"Hold yourself open," he says, simply because he wants to see Peter; <em>every</em> inch of him.</p><p>And, <em>God</em>, he's pretty. From the thick muscles of his shoulders to the beautiful arch of his back, to his firm, round asscheeks that are now spread apart, revealing Peter's little hole, pink and inviting and shining with slick.</p><p>Chris removes his own clothes, his eyes fixed on Peter the whole time, and then gets on the bed, his hands immediately finding Peter's ass, replacing Peter's hands there. He squeezes his cheeks greedily, before delivering a hard slap on the right one, making Peter's ass twitch, the imprint of his palm disappearing before Chris gets to enjoy it.</p><p>He knows he can't really leave any marks on Peter, but the moan the slap elicits from the wolf is enough to make Chris want to repeat it, and he does so, smacking Peter once, then twice, revealing in the way Peter's body responses; muscles tensing and wet hole clenching hungrily around nothing but air, desperate to be filled.</p><p>And Chris absolutely has plans to fill and fuck Peter, but that will have to wait for now. Because Peter's scent is growing stronger and is intoxicating, making Chris' mouth water. He feels like he <em>needs</em> to taste Peter and he doesn't hesitate before burying his face between those round cheeks, immediately darting his tongue out and lapping at the slick opening.</p><p>Peter's sweet and delicious and smells amazing and Chris eats him out like a starving man, his beard soon getting drenched with Peter's wetness, as he keeps working on his hole with his tongue and lips. Peter is whining, loud and needy, pushing his ass back, desperately trying to grind against Chris' mouth while begging for more.</p><p>As good as this feels, Chris knows it's not what Peter needs right now. If Chris were a good man, perhaps he would give Peter what he needed right away and end his suffering, but he would be lying if he said he didn't relish this. He loves having Peter - proud, snarky Peter - completely at his mercy like this, begging and writhing beneath him. He loves making him feel good, without giving him what he really needs, knowing that Peter will just stay there and take whatever Chris decides to give him.</p><p>It's a heady feeling, having Peter basically submit to him like that and Chris revels in it, takes his time to enjoy himself as he eats Peter's ass, ignoring the whines and pleas that keep coming from the wolf.</p><p>He continues to lick into Peter, sucking on his rim, tongue thrusting inside his eager hole, until Peter is all but dripping, his hips rocking backwards as he fucks himself on Chris' tongue. Peter comes soon after, his body trembling as he spills on the sheets beneath them, but he doesn't stop moving and trying to ride Chris' mouth, his need only growing stronger as the heat takes over completely.</p><p>"Fuck me, Alpha, please. Come on," he whines, arching his back even more, making his hole pliant and open and ready for the taking. "I <em>need</em> it, please. Fuck me- need you inside me, Chris."</p><p>It's Peter saying his name that makes Chris give in, in the end. He thought Peter was too lost and delirious to function and beg for anything else other than simply an Alpha's cock, but Peter still knows who he is, even now; he wants- no, he needs <em>Chris</em>.</p><p>He gives Peter's entrance a few more licks, promising himself to do this again later, still hungry for more of Peter now that he got a taste, and then he shuffles to his knees, positioning himself right behind Peter. He takes himself in his hand, hard and aching to finally feel Peter's heat around him, and he strokes his dick a couple of times, using his free hand to spread Peter's cheek apart, watching as his hole twitches invitingly.</p><p>He guides himself to that wet, little opening that's begging to be filled and rubs the head against the glistening rim, planning to tease Peter a little before giving in completely, only that Peter apparently has plans of his own. The moment the tip of Chris' dick nudges his entrance, Peter rocks backwards, impaling himself on Chris' thick cock in one single motion.</p><p>"Fuck," Chris grunts, taking a few deep breaths as he gets accustomed to the tight heat around him, Peter's inner walls squeezing him greedily, still asking for more.</p><p>Peter whimpers and rocks his hips impatiently, letting out a relieved sigh when Chris finally starts moving. Chris sets a punishing pace from the beginning, which is apparently what both he and Peter need right now. His Alpha instincts are telling him to claim and ruin and own Peter so he fucks just like that, delivering one unforgiving thrust after the other, eliciting all kinds of lustful sounds from Peter.</p><p>He grips Peter's hips firmly, keeping him in place as he pounds into him relentlessly; it's not that Peter couldn't break his hold and overpower him, but it's quite obviously that that's not what Peter wants to do right now, clearly enjoying having Chris calling the shots. Besides, Peter's not really in a state to take any decisions.</p><p>Good thing he's there to take care of him, Chris thinks as he drives his cock deep inside Peter, feeling him clench around his hard cock every time he starts pulling out.</p><p>"I've imagined you like this so many times all these years," Chris confesses, mainly because he doubts Peter will remember any details afterwards; especially from this first round where he's so needy and cock hungry. "Knew you'd look good on your hands and knees for me... Such an eager pup," Chris says, slightly panting now.</p><p>Peter whines in reply, his hands clenching around the sheets, as Chris keeps fucking him, Peter's hole making squelching wet noises every time Chris thrusts in. The sound is obscene and filthy and absolutely perfect, showing Chris just how wonderfully wet his omega is for him.</p><p>He feels his orgasm already approaching and even though he'd like to prolong this, he knows it's impossible to do that with the way Peter is clinging to his cock, so deliciously wet and hot and tight.</p><p>"Want you to come for me, Peter. Come on, baby, be a good omega and come just like that... just on your Alpha's cock," he says- and yes, he knows he's not really Peter's Alpha, but he thinks he <em>could</em> be; it definitely feels like they belong with each other right now.</p><p>With that in mind he fucks Peter more determined, placing a hand between his shoulder blades and pushing him farther down, pinning him to the mattress as he pistons his hips into him. It only takes a few more thrusts for Peter to reach his climax and he sobs out Chris' name as he comes, his hole quivering around Chris, driving him to the edge, as well.</p><p>Chris groans from deep in his throat as he spills inside Peter, lets that tight hole milk him empty, shooting spurt after spurt in Peter's eager body. He musters all his self-control and tries his best to not knot Peter yet, only barely managing to do so, even after years of working on his self-restraint. He's not done with Peter yet and he knows that if he knots him now, it'll take quite a while until he'll be able to pull out and fuck him again. He doesn't want to waste the opportunity to enjoy Peter for a bit longer, especially since he feels anything but sated.</p><p>Not that he doesn't want to feel Peter clench and squirm around his knot. He'll just have to wait a little bit longer for that. Besides Chris is certain the wait will be absolutely worth it.</p><p>He pulls out once his cock has completely softened and he admires, satisfied, the mess that's Peter's hole, looking puffy and red and used. Chris knows it won't take him long to grow hard again - not with Peter's pheromones driving him crazy - and he decides to accelerate the process a little; it's a pity to leave Peter's mouth unused when Peter showed him in the car just how good he can be with it.</p><p>He easily manhandles Peter's pliant body however he wants, words of praise escaping him as Peter eagerly does as he's told, probably knowing that Chris will reward him with his cock soon.</p><p>Chris climbs off the bed while Peter is lying on his back, his head slightly hanging off the edge of the mattress so Chris can have perfect access to his mouth.</p><p>"If you want me to fuck you again, you'll have to earn it, pup. Open up," he says and shuffles closer until he can slide his soft cock in Peter's mouth. Peter wraps his lips around him and starts sucking him, moaning in pleasure as if he was given the best treat- and well, right now, that's how it must seem to Peter.</p><p>With Peter's wet heat around him, soon Chris' cock starts twitching and hardening, unable to resist the sweet mouth around him or the delicious scent of an omega in heat- especially when said omega is <em>Peter</em>.</p><p>Peter, who grows even more enthusiastic as he sees that his ministrations have obviously the desired results, and he suckles on Chris' cock, trying to get the whole length in his mouth even now that it's fully erected and it's almost impossible to do so.</p><p>Chris, however, is more than happy to help him with that.</p><p>He rocks his hips, driving his dick a bit deeper into Peter every time he slides in. Peter takes everything without a complaint, his eager whines telling Chris that Peter might've even thanked him, if his mouth wasn't so full of cock.</p><p>"You're so hungry for it, aren't you, pup?" Chris mutters and pulls away, standing just close enough so that Peter can only reach the tip with his lips. He can't help chuckling when Peter cranes his neck, obviously seeking more of his cock. "Yeah, you're fucking <em>gagging</em> for it. If I knew you'd be such a greedy slut I'd have done this years ago," he says, truly wishing he hadn't waited for so long to take what he wanted.</p><p>Peter moans and leaves his mouth wide open in invitation and Chris wouldn't be able to hold back now, even if he wanted to; not when Peter is offering his mouth so beautifully.</p><p>He thrusts inside him in one smooth motion, fucks his cock deep in Peter until the head hits the back of his throat, reveling in the choking sound Peter lets out. It truly is a lovely sound and Chris wants to hear it again, so he pulls all the way out only to slam in again, continuing like this for a while, until tears are sliding from Peter's eyes and spit is dripping down his jaw.</p><p>Peter is still moaning, welcoming Chris inside his mouth eagerly as he squirms on the bed, his back arching off the mattress as he reaches between his legs. Chris groans at the sight, unable to decide where he wants to set his eyes as he rakes his gaze all over Peter.</p><p>He watches as Peter's thick neck bulges every time he slides all the way inside, his balls, heavy and full again, slamming against Peter's face with every thrust. He admires the muscles of Peter's chest, his skin shining prettily with sweat, his cock resting against his lower stomach, twitching helplessly as Peter chooses to keep ignoring it. Instead, he has his legs spread wide open and his hand is working on his wet hole, fingers sliding in and out of him, the movements matching Chris' pace.</p><p>Chris is still fucking Peter's mouth and it feels good, <em>amazing</em>, but he wants to come in Peter's ass again, so just when he feels he's getting too close, he withdraws.</p><p>Peter snarls at the loss and Chris chuckles when his eyes flash blue, looking almost ready to attack Chris for taking away his favorite toy.</p><p>"Easy, pup. I'll give you what you want," he says and guides Peter to lie higher on the mattress, still on his back but now his head resting on a pillow, before getting onto the bed as well, settling between Peter's parted legs.</p><p>He takes himself in his hand and taps his cock on Peter's entrance, smirking as he watches it twitch eagerly.</p><p>"Please," Peter begs - and isn't that a beautiful sound! - and Chris hums, pushing inside Peter's sloppy hole. Peter is almost as tight as he was earlier thanks to his werewolf healing and Chris groans as the slick walls hug the tip of his cock. He slides in just a couple of inches and rolls his hips, before withdrawing completely, simply because he wants to see Peter's hole gape, cum and slick dribbling down the sheets, before his rim clenches greedily around nothing but air, preventing the rest of the fluids from dripping out of him.</p><p>It's quite a wonderful sight and Chris does it a few more times, toying with the wolf until he's whining and begging. Only then Chris actually shoves his cock inside and Peter lets out a grateful, relieved sigh at finally being filled again.</p><p>Chris lowers himself over him as he starts rocking his hips, quickly building up a harder pace that has Peter gasping and whimpering, his lips parted and inviting, begging to be kissed. Chris is unable to resist leaning in and pressing his mouth against Peter's into a demanding kiss, his tongue sliding past Peter's parted lips and licking into his mouth.</p><p>The kiss turns hungry and messy as Chris keeps pounding into Peter and Peter wraps his legs around his waist, urging him to go even harder, and then tilts his head back, all but offering his neck to Chris who'd be crazy to refuse such an invitation.</p><p>He leans in and licks a long stripe over Peter's throat, feeling his Adam's apple move against his tongue. He sucks and bites at the sensitive flesh, growling in frustration when the marks disappear the moment he pulls away. He feels the need to leave a more permanent mark on Peter, to lay his claim for everyone to see. He sucks harder and bites until he almost draws blood, cursing werewolves and their accelerating healing, wishing he could see his bite marks and the beard burn on Peter's skin.</p><p>Unfortunately, they're gone almost as soon as they appear, so Chris focuses, instead, on the sounds Peter is making, reveling in the broken mewls Peter lets out every time Chris bites down at his neck a little too hard, or when Chris' cock rubs <em>just</em> right against the magic little spot inside him.</p><p>He mouths his way up to Peter's jaw now and slips one hand between them so he can toy with Peter's nipples, grinning when it elicits a wanton whine from the wolf. He has imagined having Peter underneath him, moaning and whimpering, many times before, but actually <em>hearing</em> those sweet, broken sounds is driving him crazy with want and need.</p><p>"You're taking me so well, pup. You were made for this- for <em>me</em>," he murmurs into Peter's ear and nips at his earlobe, his hand still busy playing with Peter's nipples, pinching and tagging at the hard little nubs, making Peter arch his back and push his chest up towards his touch, greedy for everything Chris wants to gives him. "Wanna keep you always like this, Peter. Pliant and needy and stuffed with my cock and cum."</p><p>The words draw a loud moan from Peter, his eyes rolling back in his head, as Chris keeps hitting his prostate with every precise, hard thrust he delivers. "<em>Chris</em>," he groans and just that single word almost has Chris coming on the spot. Hearing his name from Peter's voice that right now is so deliciously broken and needy is almost more than Chris can handle; <em>almost</em>.</p><p>"Fuck. I knew you'd like that," he rasps and snaps his hips harder, slamming into Peter with merciless thrusts. "Want me to make you my sweet, little bitch, baby? You'll be nothing more than a tight hole for me to fuck and breed and knot," he says, the words slipping from his lips easily, feeling right on his tongue.</p><p>Peter's only reply is a breathless gasp, as Chris pulls away and flips him around, maneuvering him on his stomach and pinning him down, before starting to fuck him again. He slides in and out without any resistance now, Peter's body preparing itself for an Alpha's knot. Chris is getting there rather quickly, but he does his best to hold back until Peter climaxes one more time first, wanting to feel the tight squeeze of Peter's ass around him as he comes again.</p><p>He grabs Peter's asscheeks and spreads them apart as he drives his cock in him, watching himself disappear inside Peter's eager body, the puffy little rim stretching obscenely wide around the shaft of his dick. Chris groans just at the thought of feeling that tight hole around his knot that has already started fattening up.</p><p>"I want you to come for me, Peter. Come on, pup," he says and Peter moans, swearing under his breath as he grinds against the bed, seeking friction against his dick.</p><p>It doesn't take him long to reach his climax and he cries out as he comes, his whole body tensing and shuddering, his ass clenching around Chris, who keeps fucking him through it, chasing his own release.</p><p>He pounds into Peter until his knot is making it impossible to slide in or out and he thrusts inside one last time, groaning as he starts spilling, Peter's hole clinging almost too tightly around his knot that's swelling up quickly now, locking their bodies together. He grinds into Peter and lets Peter's ass milk him empty, panting heavily by the time he's done.</p><p>He simply stays there for a minute or so, catching his breath, feeling almost overwhelmed with sensations; it's been a long while since he last felt an omega's hole around his knot and he had forgotten how incredible it feels. Especially when both he and the Alpha in him desire said omega.</p><p>He moves eventually, once his breathing has finally calmed down, maneuvering both himself and Peter on their sides, hushing Peter softly when the wolf whimpers weakly as Chris' knot shifts inside him.</p><p>They just lie there like that for a few minutes and Chris wonders if Peter has fallen asleep, his own eyes starting to grow heavy, slowly fluttering closed-</p><p>"Some water would be nice," Peter's voice surprises him, waking him completely, and even though the words sound a bit slurred, Chris can hear the snark behind them; someone's obviously feeling better.</p><p>"You're free to go and drink some."</p><p>Peter huffs and even though Chris can't see his face right now, he bets an eye roll followed Peter's unimpressed huff. Peter doesn't really insist, but doesn't stay silent either.</p><p>"I'm sure you must be thirsty, too. You certainly did talk quite a lot... Who knew you had such a filthy mouth on you, Christopher," Peter all but purrs, and it's now Chris' turn to roll his eyes.</p><p>"You seemed to like it well enough."</p><p>"Oh, I <em>did</em>," Peter says and then clenches his ass around Chris, squeezing his knot and making him groan. "Anyway! Since you're obviously not planning to bring me any water, we should probably get some sleep. You'll have to fuck me again in a couple of hours," he adds, voice completely casual, as if that's something they usually do; apparently it is now.</p><p>"And what makes you think I want to do that again?" He challenges and Peter huffs, as if the answer is obvious.</p><p>"You told me... You've been fantasizing about this for years, after all, haven't you, Christopher?"</p><p>Chris was hoping Peter was too delirious from his heat to remember everything that was said the last couple of hours, but no such luck.</p><p>"If you continue talking, perhaps I'll consider knotting your mouth next time," he threatens, but there's no heat behind the words, and Peter laughs, sounding surprised and rather delighted.</p><p>"Now <em>that's</em> an interesting thought. I knew you could be fun."</p><p>Chris shakes head in exasperation, even as a small smile creeps on his face. As much as he likes to pretend he's annoyed with Peter - which, okay, is not exactly a complete lie - he can't deny that he feels more content than he has in a very long time.</p><p>He refuses to dwell on that right now and just tells Peter to shut up and go to sleep, tightening the arm he was wrapped around the wolf. Surprisingly, Peter doesn't protest. He just hums and shifts a little until he's comfortable, their bodies fitting together perfectly, like they were made for each other.</p><p>Chris won't be surprised if he ends up sleeping better than he has in years, even if Peter wakes him up in a couple of hours.</p><p>He's kind of looking forward to that, anyway; he <em>was</em> fantasizing this for years, after all!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>